<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Other Shade Of Blue by JulliaaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511380">No Other Shade Of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites'>JulliaaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hope, Lesbian Character of Color, Sad, hope is one of strongest things, it's angst good luck, no other shade of blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra breaks down and let's out her feelings and hopes about Adora while watching the village she destroyed burn.</p>
<p>(Happening in the middle of the show, when Catra was in command in the Horde)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Other Shade Of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruins. No one is around. The fire is still destroying the last bit of what once was a happy place. The Horde has defeated another village.</p>
<p>Catra stood watching the sight proudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she noticed something in the center. A statue. Statue of She-ra. It got her furious.</p>
<p>“Oh, everybody thinks you’re just so great, Adora!” she was alone, just her and the statue. “You wear a sword and tiara and suddenly you’re everybody’s hero! The oh so great She-ra! Always adored!”</p>
<p>“But you always were adored. Always was everybody’ favorite. You’re used to it!” she grew more furious. “You don’t know what it’s like! Being the odd one out, the one everybody hates! The one that has to suffer! Everybody always loved you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories. The flashbacks starting to sink in. “I always loved you! You meant something to everyone, but you were the only one I had in life! The only one that hadn’t seen me as the trash in this world!” her voice began to crack, and she was sounding more and more desperate to not cry. “You don’t know what that is like! To have only one person to actually care about you while everyone is treating you like trash!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then her voice grew serious, more numb, “but at least I had you.” She then got angry again, “I had you AND YOU LEFT ME!” </p>
<p>Being alone, the sad feeling well known to Catra. “You left me in that dump to rot as soon as you got a better opportunity, a chance to live a happy life, the one where they wouldn’t allow me! Don’t you get that I couldn’t come with you because I wasn’t welcome in that world? I’m not welcome in any world, there is no place for me!”</p>
<p>Then her voice shifted from anger to sadness, “I was welcome in our world though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadness. Broken heart. Oh how it can destroy your whole being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You caring about me was the only hoax I ever believed in!” she yelled and then got sad. “But it was only that. Just a hoax, just an empty lie you said to survive. It has never been true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was walking around in front of statue. “But I can’t accept that! I can’t let you go! Because what if it wasn’t all a hoax? What if, at least only for a moment, you actually cared? What if you still do? I can’t accept that all of that was a lie because maybe it wasn’t! And I still hold on to that one piece of hope that you actually cared, that the person I—”</p>
<p>“The person I love cares about me too! I won’t ever stop to hope. That is, unless you tell me otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And it drives me mad!” she got angry again. “Don’t you get that I love you? I always have and I keep on hoping that maybe some day you will chose me too! That for once you will stay.”</p>
<p>She sat there in silence. “Maybe you do care about me too. But you always care about something else more, whether it be the world or other people, the status, whatever, you always chose something else instead of me! AND THAT BREAKS ME! Can’t you see how much it hurts? Can’t you put yourself in my shoes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there as tears were streaming down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time later she decided to get up. “But you know, whatever. I guess I’ll find out whether you love me back sooner or later.”</p>
<p>She started leaving. “And until then I can only hope.” She said softly.</p>
<p>The village burned down. Everything was ruined. Everything but one big She-ra statue in the middle holding Catra’s deepest secrets. “Don't want no other shade of blue but you, no other sadness in the world would do.” Now Catra can only hope, hope that one day her and Adora will be together, that Adora will chose her, that everything will be fine. After all hope is one of the strongest forces in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>